shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tena Iza/Personality and Relationships
Personality Tena has shown to be extremely manipulative and is self centered, as a member of the Sujata pirates. She often acts that she runs the crew and she seems to want to be in power, but doesn't want the work that comes with said power. This is why all of her it has been easy, she uses her beauty to get whatever she pleases. But ironically enough, since her devil fruit turns her into a skunk hybird or full. Most men and everyone who come to her run away from her, so often her life had gotten her down. So turning this depression into a bitterness thinking that other girls are stealing the attention from. She has a great deal of problems herself, but she takes this out on others. However, over the years she had learned to hide this behind more of a laid back and almost seducing style. Most of the times in battle and such she will take it nice and slowly with her opponents, her own cruelty is on belief. but generally overbearing, if not blunt, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Tena is known as the cruelest of all the female members of the crew. As any other pirates and from her days as a bandit queen, she is used to stealing and having money. Tena seems to always wants a new outfit, of commenting that she needs the newest style or she herself might go out of style. She likes to make belittling jokes to both her own allies and opponents, often calling many of the male members of the crew calling them boys. She seems to act as if she doesn't need them, but she had been a hypocrite. During one of the battles of the Sujata pirates, she abusing the power of her position as one of the Donsai's Elite. But whenever Donsai and the other officers are around she acts much more different, when around them. She preaches that how the crew needs to be a close group, so that they could bring the new world of Donsai's vision. Relationships Sujata Pirates Among the Sujata pirates, it would appear that Tena is almost the queen of the crew. Since she is a member of the elite, she does have power over the normal members and from her beauty she able to manipulate most of the male members of the crew. She had manipulated Boomy Doom for the longest of times and she isn't the best of friends of Yao Tinman, but for Yao Mi. She revealed that she looks up to Tena. Then turning to Donsai's Elite, she seems to act much more different around them. Since they are all are the most powerful members outside the officers and Donsai himself. Tena has the highest respect for Ryba and she often is partnered with. Tena commented that she loves Ryba's style and Ryba Tena's own style in dealing with opponents. Donsai Sujata Tena seems to have the highest of respect for her captain, Tena seems to also be a bit flirty with her captain. Donsai seems to let this slide, because he has focused on others things at hand. But he had taken notice of Tena's attempts in seducing him, he had told her. That he doesn't care what she does on her free time, but Hakushin had picked her for a reason and he will never doubt Hakushin's reasoning. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages